Dry food dispensers are widely used for various types of food and in many establishments. Dispensers are popularly used for breakfast cereals in hotels, but not limited to them only.
Food dispensers are used for various sizes of food. Often when large pieces of food are being dispensed, they get crushed by the dispensing mechanism.
Another problem that occurs when using a dispenser is food leakage, so that the user ends up with a larger quantity of food than planned, or a piece of food becomes wedged between the dispensing mechanism and the spout, thus compromising the freshness of the food.
Yet another problem with food dispensers is the gap between the desirable amount and the dispensed amount, i.e. the difficulty in controlling the dispensed amount.
There is a need for a dispenser which eliminates the above difficulties.